Parenthèses
by Clewilan
Summary: Pseudo-suite du chapitre 347, ou comment boucler l'arc Hueco Mundo en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.


_Bleach = Ishihime ! = Tite Kubo_

_Mon petit coeur de fangirl m'a lâché avec le chapitre 347._

_Mes ami(e)s, soutenons Ishida ! Kyatons encore plus sur Ulquiorra ! Et mon hypothèse sur le titre du chapitre (qui est selon moi très justement appelé The Lust) est dans les dernières lignes. C'est la première fois que j'écris une suite directe (j'ai tendance à passer la fin et raconter ce qui se passe quelques mois plus tard) donc mes excuses si ça ne tient pas debout, et en plus je l'ai faite à toute vitesse xD

* * *

_

Ils s'étaient défaits de leurs adversaires, en s'efforçant de garder un oeil sur ce qui se passait en haut du dôme, d'oublier l'angoisse, de garder confiance. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut d'abord le choc. Ce n'était plus l'Arrancar qu'on leur avait décrit, mais une puissance brute, qui allait forcément les écraser, comme elle avait écrasé Ichigo, Ishida et Inoue dont les énergies spirituelles, minuscules lueurs, vacillaient comme des bougies.

Rukia agrippa plus fermement Sode no Shirayuki, Renji ne cria pas pour activer son bankai comme s'il tenait à garder son énergie, Chad ne se posa pas non plus de questions. Ils avaient des amis à venger.

Ulquiorra ne bougea pas.

A eux trois, ils parvinrent à faire un peu plus de dégâts qu'Ichigo et Ishida, mais ne purent le faire très longtemps, atterrissant un à un dans les décombres de la tour.

Il fallut l'intervention de Kenpachi et Byakuya pour au moins équilibrer les forces; la motivation du premier et la sombre colère du second envers celui qui avait blessé sa sœur, ajoutées au soutien d'Uohana qui les avait rejoints et qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer (comme l'avait dit Kyoraku des années plus tôt) réussirent néanmoins à leur faire obtenir la victoire.

S'il l'on pouvait considérer la disparition de l'Arrancar comme telle. Ils ne pouvaient que profiter d'un répit qui n'allait pas durer : il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Ulquiorra allait revenir.

La capitaine de la quatrième division soigna ses collègues avec Isane tandis qu'Hanatarô s'occupa de Rukia, qui ne le laissa pas finir le traitement de ses blessures les moins les importantes et l'envoya vers Inoue. La Shinigami s'efforça de dispenser des premiers soins à Renji, avant de retrouver Ichigo avec appréhension. Il était salement amoché et elle ne put que laisser échapper un soupir quand il ouvrit un oeil.

- Hey.

- Tais-toi, crétin, tu te fatigues inutilement.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et entonna une incantation avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie spirituelle. Ichigo se laissa bercer par sa voix avant de demander comment allaient les autres.

La jeune fille lui décrivit ce qu'elle voyait: Kenpachi qui n'avait « pas besoin » d'être soigné (Uohana fronçait les sourcils, il fallait se méfier); Renji qui se massait le cou avec son air d'ours mal léché au réveil (elle pria pour qu'il ne l'aie pas entendue quand il la repéra); Byakuya qui lui fit un micro-sourire (Ichigo s'étrangla) qu'elle lui renvoya puissance mille, rayonnante; Ishida qui ne quittait pas Inoue des yeux.

- C'est fini, dit simplement Ichigo en se permettant un sourire.

- On dirait bien.

Rukia allait commencer le soin d'une autre blessure quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus formuler de sort.

- Plus de batteries, désolée.

- Merci. Pour ça et --

- On peut jamais te laisser tout seul, faut bien que je te surveille.

Il comprit confusément que ce qu'était pas (encore?) le moment. Ichigo s'assit difficilement - il avait connu mieux mais ça passerait, comme toujours. Rukia plissa les yeux en le regardant faire mais ne dit rien.

- Il faut que j'aille aider à Karakura, déclara seulement Ichigo.

Il voulut se mettre debout, ce qui lui tira une grimace, et sa compagne l'en empêcha, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Primo, ce ne sera pas 'toi' mais 'nous'. Secundo, Inoue va arriver pour te soigner donc tu ne bouges pas, à moins que tu ne souhaites qu'on utilise de la colle pour rassembler tes morceaux.

- Elle s'occupe de toi d'abord.

- Commence pas, Ichigo. Et tertio --

Rukia se finit pas sa phrase: Inoue s'était approchée et elle alla serrer son amie dans ses bras. Les deux filles échangèrent des mots que ni Ichigo ni Ishida ne purent entendre, avant qu'Inoue ne soigne le rouquin.

- Kurosaki-kun, je... Merci.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Renji vint (amicalement) frapper Ichigo sur l'épaule (la déplaçant un peu plus) puis étreignit Rukia, laquelle mentionna qu'elle devait avoir deux ou trois côtes cassés et que merci, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter (avec un sourire qui démentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire). Chad se contenta de lever le pouce, Ichigo lui répondit avec un hochement de tête, Ishida s'inclina légèrement. Les filles se dirent que les garçons étaient décidément bizarres.

Quand les capitaines vinrent les rejoindre pour leur annoncer la suite des évènements, et qu'Ichigo annonça qu'il repartait à Karakura (et n'acceptait aucune objection), Rukia qu'il fallait lui remettre les points sur les... (Elle fronça les sourcils, foutu monde réel et expressions à la c...)

Bref, elle attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour glisser à l'oreille de son compagnon:

- Avant de jouer les héros, il faudrait sérieusement que tu t'habilles, très cher, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'es dit que des vêtements en moins t'aideraient à gagner.

Rukia ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer et s'éloigna avec un sourire qu'Ichigo n'osa interpréter.

(En même temps, elle n'avait pas tort.)

* * *

_Parce que la page 11... 8D (Si vous voulez râler, adressez-vous à Hayaaateuh, c'est elle qui m'a donné des idées, moi maintenant je m'enfuis xD)_


End file.
